


In the next room

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [31]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Overhearing, listening in, yonekuni seems to enjoy listening to shirou get himself off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou’s back for more training, but he’s more focused on restraining himself at night, especially when he hears  things through the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the next room

It had been nearly a week since he arrived with Yonekuni and having been assigned the bedroom next to the blond heavyweight, he grinned and bared it every night. Hearing the sounds coming from the thin walls next to him. Every movement, gasp and mumble. He swallowed and resisted it a long as he could, finally giving it late at night while the one he loved stayed in the room next to his. Pushing his pants down just enough to slip his hands inside as he imagined what Yonekuni was doing when he heard movement, the sound of a light thud. A groan, both breathless and ragged.

Eyes closing, he imaged Yonekuni’s hand sliding down his chest, stopping to thumb his nipples to attention before moving onward. Would the blond bypass his straining cock to tease him to further excitement? Or would his fingers curl around him, stroke quick and hard? His body shudder as his hands instinctively when he imagined. Freeing one hand, licking his fingers before sliding them past his full hand and imagined the fingers he pushed against his hole were Yonekuni’s. Biting his lip as his fingers pushed inside, the whimper of the blond’s name escaping his lips, never knowing he caught the attention of the one he was fantasizing about.

His back to the wall, eyes widening when he heard the faint sound of his name. He could only imagine Shirou touching himself, a private fantasy he kept to himself, of wanting to watch the wolf give him a show, to let him see where he was touching. He wanted to see Shirou get off on him watching, wanted to see the wolf crawl over to him and pull at his pants. To free his cock from the confines of the clothing he wore and take him into the heat he called a mouth. His hands automatically moved on their own, slipping down and free himself from the confines of his clothing.

Closing his eyes, he pictured what he wanted as his hand closed around himself, stroking slowly. He didn’t hear the door open, didn’t see Shirou stop in his steps at the doorway. Only when he breathed in deeply, the hint and finally being hit full force of Shirou’s scent hit him, his heat jerked up, watching as Shirou moved from the doorway and towards him.

Swallowing, his hands being swatted away as the heavyweight knelt on his bed. A look down, seeing the pants the male wore, unbuttoned and open, giving him an eyeful of what laid inside. When he felt lips on his, he parted them and held back the sound of approval. His hand reaching inside, finding and curling around the slick member while his tongue darted out, slipping inside while Shirou’s grip tightened on him.

“Did you hear me?” His wolf asked as he pulled back, licking his lips as he looked down into before moving close, his lips to Yonekuni’s ear. ”I thought of you touching me, just like this,” groaning when he felt the blond’s hand move. Thumb swiping at the crown, removing the beading pre-cum while his hips moved on their own, forcing his flesh deeper into Yonekuni’s grip. ”I could hear you move, I wanted more than just my touch.” He gasped as Yonekuni’s free hand pushed deeper into his pants. Cupping and rolling before fingertips found and rubbed against Shirou’s hole.

Legs spread as much as they could before Yonekuni pulled his hands away and pushed Shirou off his lap. With an order to strip, he watched as Shirou stood back, hooking his thumbs and pushed his pants slowly down. Licking his lips in anticipation, he let his eyes feast on the skin Shirou revealed before he told the wolf to leave the shirt he had on. Watching as the unbuttoned shirt fluttered when Shirou knelt back down on the bed and in between his legs.

It was as if Shirou knew of his fantasies, when he dragged his tongue over the head, watching as his lover cleared the head of his cock of dribbling pre-cum. He found his hand lifting and cupping the back of Shirou’s head, watching as his lover’s lips sucked him in. Fingers sliding away and down, tracing spit slick lips that wrapped around his flesh. Heat from the wolf’s mouth, the faint scraping of teeth against his sensitive skin and the muffled sounds from Shirou’s full mouth.

Movement caught his attention, seeing a hand slip under and Yonekuni could only imagine where Shirou was touching himself. He held himself back from Shirou’s mouth like he wanted to and instead, settled for watching the wolf bob his head. Vibrations of his moaning felt too good as his fingers left Shirou’s lips and returned to the back of the male’s head, fingers tangling in soft, dark hair. Urging his boyfriend to suck him harder. Deeper.

Feeling himself coming close to the edge, pulling the wolf off and up onto his lap. His hands slipped behind the canine, finding and rubbing the pad of his thumb against the small hole. It never failed to amaze him that his lover could handle him. His size and girth. Though he would admit that he loved the sounds Shirou made when he slowly pushed inside. The gasp, low throated moan when he pushed deeper and the sound of satisfaction that always left Shirou’s lips when he came to a stop inside. The way Shirou would cry out when he rode him, holding him by the hips and force him down.

Slipping his finger inside, the panting of want in his ear as the wolf leaned his weight on him. ”Yonekuni,” a whimper of his name. Swallowing hard, he nuzzled and kissed the arched neck as his fingers pressed deeper before pulling his fingers free, sinking himself inside.

The sounds the one above him made raced down his back as his lover started to ride him. Soon, his voice and the sounds of their bodies joining together joined Shirou’s sweet voice.

In the room next to Yonekuni’s, Kunimasa rolled over and put his back to the wall while folding the pillow over his head in a vain attempt to block the sounds his brother and Fujiwara made. He couldn’t go over and tell them to knock it off and be quiet, not when he would end up waking the sleeping lightweight at his side. He just prayed that Norio would sleep through the sounds the two heavyweights were making.

It wouldn’t be until the following morning when they met Kunimasa in the hallway, the words from the grumpy nekomata. Both watched him stalk down the hallway before Yonekuni turned to Shirou and told him that his brother was “Just jealousy.” He hid the grin when he saw the flush Shirou made when he finally figured out why Kunimasa was so upset and why Yonekuni told him the younger brother was jealous.

Following Yonekuni down the hall to greet a new day, Shirou thought that next time, it would be in his room.


End file.
